Semiconductor Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices that convert electricity into light, for example, infrared light using the characteristics of compound semiconductors so as to enable transmission/reception of signals, or that are used as a light source.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are in the spotlight as core materials of light emitting devices such as, for example, LEDs or Laser Diodes (LDs) due to physical and chemical characteristics thereof.
The LEDs do not include environmentally harmful materials such as mercury (Hg) that are used in conventional lighting appliances such as, for example, fluorescent lamps and incandescent bulbs, and thus are very eco-friendly, and have several advantages such as, for example, long lifespan and low power consumption. As such, conventional light sources are being rapidly replaced with LEDs.
In the case of a conventional light-emitting device package including the light-emitting device described above and a lens disposed thereon, color separation, in which the color temperature of light emitted through the top of the lens and the color temperature of light emitted through the side of the lens are different, may problematically occur.